


Вечер независимости

by Rina_Lee



Category: Assorti
Genre: Assorti - personification of branded sweets, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 00:52:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10293695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina_Lee/pseuds/Rina_Lee
Summary: С тех пор, как Эсферо стал жить неподалеку, Мандерли не может отказать себе в соблазне посещать его постоянно.





	

— Я на ночь, — с порога сообщил Мандерли и, отшвырнув перчатки прочь, принялся нетерпеливо расстегивать пальто. — Ронд в курсе… хотя он всегда в курсе всего…  
Он слегка помрачнел, нахмурился и даже не обратил внимания, что его одежда шлепнулась на пол.  
Квартиру в Милане Эсферо снял полгода назад. Мандерли тешил себя мыслью, что все это было ради него, Ронднуар одобрительно кивал, заметив, что так им обоим будет удобнее, а самому Эсферо просто нравилось это место и этот город. Но Мандерли тоже послужил причиной — им обоим надоело искать уединенные места для секса. Поместье Ферреро прекрасно подходило, но бегать туда тайком, как школьник в гости к другу, Эсферо не хотел, а официальные визиты он наносил не так часто, как хотелось бы Мандерли. Гостиница, в которой он обычно останавливался, в последнее время непозволительно подорожала, а Эсферо, хоть и обладал свободными деньгами в достаточном количестве, пустых трат не любил. Рассудив, что примерно полгода — а порой и чаще — он все равно проводит тут, съем квартиры ему показался самым удачным решением.  
— Твой брат так рад от тебя избавиться? — ухмыльнулся Эсферо в ответ, подходя ближе. На улице весь день, с короткими перерывами, шел снег, и на светлых волосах были едва заметны подтаявшие снежинки. Щеки у Мандерли покраснели от мороза, и румянец на его бледной коже казался особенно необычным. Даже странно было, что он не подъехал сюда на своей машине. На двадцатилетие братья подарили ему новый «Феррари», и Мандерли за два месяца уже успел объездить половину Италии.  
— Я шел пешком, — словно прочитав его мысли, пояснил Мандерли и торопливо стянул сапоги. Дорога от поместья была короткой, не больше десяти минут, но от него и этой небольшой прогулки трудно было ожидать.  
— Я польщен, малыш, — мягко произнес Эсферо, отпихивая ногой обувь в угол, и подтянул Мандерли к себе. — И все ради меня?  
Тот что-то невнятно пробурчал, встал на цыпочки и прижался к его губам. У Эсферо перехватило дыхание — в глазах у Мандерли плясало нечто странно-горячее — и накопленные за день мысли бесследно исчезли.  
— Ненавижу разницу в росте, — шепнул Мандерли, отрываясь от его губ и отстраняясь на пару сантиметров. — Эс, мы…  
— Ты ведь здесь на всю ночь, — прервал его Эсферо и положил руку ему на плечо, невольно залюбовавшись — на лице у Мандерли играл слабый свет от лампы, горевшей над входной дверью, а глаза светились торжеством. — Некуда торопиться.  
Было глупо врать и говорить, что Эсферо сам этому не рад, да и Мандерли не сдержал довольную ухмылку.  
— Ненавижу фиолетовый цвет, — в очередной раз поведал он спустя пару минут, с поистине королевским достоинством устроившись на уютном темно-фиолетовом диване в гостиной.. — А ты и мебель специально покупал под него...  
Этого цвета в комнате было много — даже непозволительно много, как не раз говорил Мандерли. Все это оскорбляло его тонкий эстетический вкус аристократа, о чем он не забывал напоминать. Фиолетовые обивка дивана, шторы, ковер, торшер — Эсферо действительно не мыслил себя без этого.  
— Квартира сдавалась пустой. — Кивнул Эсферо, подходя к бару и извлекая оттуда несколько бутылок. — Ронднуар позволяет тебе пить что-то крепче вина?  
В его голосе сквозила неприкрытая насмешка — зависимость Мандерли от брата была одной из его любимых тем для шуток.  
— Мне двадцать лет! — возмутился тот, принимая бокал и прокручивая его в руках. — Да и… пришлет машину утром, если не в состоянии буду идти.  
— На руках тебя отнести? — осведомился Эсферо, наливая в подставленный бокал вино. — За?...  
— Независимость, — тут же отреагировал Мандерли, встряхивая головой. — От всего.  
— Особенно от старших братьев, верно, малыш? — рассмеялся Эсферо, поднимая бокал. — На редкость полезная вещь, не поспоришь…  
Мандерли слегка наклонил голову в знак согласия и залпом выпил вино.

— Идиотский узел какой-то… — пробормотал Мандерли, пытаясь развязать галстук Эсферо. Он этим занимался последние минут десять, перебравшись для удобства к нему на колени. Впереди было еще полно времени, поэтому Эсферо не торопил его — порой фыркал что-нибудь подбадривающее и поглаживал его по спине. Это деланное равнодушие вместе с неподдающимся галстуком раздражало Мандерли еще больше.  
— Не сложнее, чем обычно. — Качнул головой Эсферо, делая еще глоток. — Малыш, тебе вредно столько пить — теряешь навыки.  
— Молчи, — посоветовал Мандерли и вдруг резко дернул галстук на себя. Эсферо подавился от неожиданности и закашлялся, а бокал с расплескавшимся вином упал на пол.  
— Мандерли! — Эсферо наклонился и, не снимая того с колен, поднял бокал, который, к счастью, не разбился.  
— Что-то не так? — Улыбка Мандерли в неровном фиолетовом свете казалась то ли невинной, то ли вызывающей. — Эс, давай не будем превращаться в старых алкоголиков... То есть, применительно к тебе старых, — поправился он.  
— Ты так и не развязал галстук, — делано печально вздохнул Эсферо и отставил пустой бокал. — И, кажется, затянул узел еще больше.  
— Ты сможешь справиться с ним, я верю, — серьезно произнес Мандерли и неспешно сполз на пол. Эсферо с интересом наблюдал за ним: устроившись поудобнее, Мандерли расстегнул его брюки.  
Эсферо в ответ только хмыкнул и провел ладонью по его плечу и затылку. Волосы у Мандерли были жесткие от мусса для укладки с ореховой отдушкой — им обоим нравился этот запах.  
— Малыш, твои решения, как всегда… неожиданны, — выдохнул Эсферо, подаваясь бедрами вперед, разворашивая ладонью аккуратную прическу. Мандерли чуть недовольно дернул головой, но ускорил темп, сжимая и поглаживая его бедра. От его неотрывного взгляда дыхание у Эсферо снова перехватило и голову закружило сильнее, чем от алкоголя.  
Мягкий фиолетовый свет лампы плясал на лице Мандерли, окрашивая серые глаза в темно-розовый цвет, тени превращали привычные черты в странные и притягательные. От Мандерли пахло орехом, вином и невозможно дорогой туалетной водой, жилет примялся, а узел на шейном платке почти развязался. Вдруг промелькнула мысль, что за прошедшие годы Мандерли ощутимо повзрослел. Его движения были уверенными, слова - разумными, взгляд — горячим, а руки — ласковыми, и у Эсферо сжалось все внутри внезапно накатившей странной нежности.  
Надолго его не хватило — вскоре Мандерли отстранился, облизываясь по-кошачьи. Эсферо, нетерпеливо притянув его к себе, принялся за пуговицы, едва не выдирая их с корнем. Жилет был снят и отброшен в сторону, шейный платок, окончательно развязавшийся, сам упал на пол. Эсферо торопливо распутал узел на собственном галстуке и, сняв его, стал расстегивать рубашку.  
— А теперь мы уже куда-то спешим, да? — промурлыкал Мандерли, проводя ладонями по его спине. — Терпение, Эс, терпение…  
— Кто бы говорил, малыш.  
Эсферо прикоснулся губами к его шее, легко поцеловал впадинку ключиц и, проведя языком вверх, облизнул кадык. Мандерли вздрогнул и прижался теснее, продолжая раздевать их обоих чуть подрагивающими руками.  
— В спальню или здесь? — Голос Мандерли был едва слышен — непривычно тихий для него.  
— Здесь, — коротко отозвался Эсферо, ненадолго оторвавшись и подняв на него взгляд. Прическа Мандерли распалась окончательно — короткие пряди падали на лоб, закрывали уши, а от возбуждения и выпитого вина у него даже покраснели скулы.  
На диване лежала бутылка, и Эсферо сбросил ее на пол одним движением. На донышке еще что-то оставалось — на ковре появился темный след, но сейчас его это не волновало.  
— Эс, у тебя ужасно тесный диван.  
Диван можно было разложить, но Эсферо было плевать на детали, да и Мандерли вряд ли это сильно заботило. Эсферо только усмехнулся в ответ, продолжая вылизывать его шею — против этого тот точно не протестовал.  
Иногда Эсферо казалось, что Мандерли специально учился, как выгибать спину, запрокидывать голову и так доверчиво-нагло цепляться за его плечи. Он негромко вздыхал, иногда срывался на полустон, отчаянно двигался в ответ — Эсферо хорошо была знакома его горячая итальянская натура, сводившая с ума.  
— И все-таки слишком много фиолетового в комнате, — пробормотал Мандерли, а в следующее мгновенье уже спал, с удобством устроившись у Эсферо на руках.  
Он ничего не сказал в ответ, но улыбнулся, прикоснувшись губами к его плечу. В глазах Мандерли только что читался какой-то сложный, непонятный калейдоскоп чувств — Эсферо никак не мог подобрать подходящее слово для этой смеси эмоций.  
Но он был уверен, что она ему нравится.


End file.
